


Brothers Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Teamwork Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Arguing, Children, Daughters, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural - Freeform, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: A short one about Danny & Steve's Friendship, How they always overcome it, & beat Wo Fat as heroes, Will they prove the villain wrong again?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the start of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Forever:

*Summary: A short one about Danny & Steve's Friendship, How they always overcome it, & beat Wo Fat as heroes, Will they prove the villain wrong again?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the start of my series!!!*

 

Wo Fat was smiling, he broke the unity, & spirit of the Five-O Ohana, & he knew that it was only time, before Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams will be coming for their friends, He has so much power, he knew that he could beat them with one hand behind his back. He trained hard, & knew that he has to be on his game, otherwise, he will lose, & lose big, if he doesn't put his effort into it.

 

 

"Can we just stop arguing, Danno, please ?", Steve said, & Danny growled, & said, "Don't you fucking call me, Danno", Grace was afraid, & said, "Please, Danno, Don't be mean to Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve, Don't be bossy to Danno, Please, You guys are best friends", Grace Williams, Danny's daughter, pleaded with them, She hugged them both, The Glow from their eyes had left, & they were snapping out of the injection, that Wo Fat gave them, when he captured them.

 

"Oh, God, I am **_so_** sorry, Danny, For everything that I said, You are my best friend, Grace is right, You are the best person that I ever known, I am sorry, Please forgive me ?", Danny smiled,  & said, "You _are_ the best, I love you, You know, Babe ?, I think we should flatten Wo Fat  & beat him to a pulp", The Leader of the Five-O Squad, & Former Naval Seal said with a smile, "I am with you on that", Grace said with a smile, as she kissed each of their cheek, "Good luck, I love you two", "We love you too, Gracie", & they headed out, & went to get their friends back.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover were hanging on by thread, as Wo Fat used his powers to torture them, "We got to hang on, Steve & Danny will come for us", Kono said, as she hangs on to the last bit of confidence, that she has left. "If they stopped arguing, That is", Lou said, "They will come, We just have to believe in them", Chin said, as they waited patiently to be saved from the world dominating criminal.

 

"You guys are pathetic, Say "goodbye" to your precious world", Wo Fat said coming in with his hands out at them, as he was about to fire upon him, when all of a sudden a couple of beams hits them, "It's not nice to piss off elemental men, & police officers, whose ohana you hurt", Danny said, "Let's get them, Danno", Steve said, as he leaps off the boardwalk, "Right behind you", Danny said, as he joins them. Wo Fat directed his goons, by exclaiming, "Get them !", Steve & Danny exclaimed with a hand raised towards the sky, as their pendants glow, "Animals of the World, We called on you to be unleashed !", Suddenly, Steve was covered in his Wolf Ninja Uniform, & Danny was in his Panther Ninja Uniform, & they were taking care of business.

 

They took care of the goons no problem, But Wo Fat was a bit of a challenge, & they worked as a team, & beat him, & then he died, as they were all battling it out. Then, Steve got their ohana freed, & Danny & him got them out of there, as the building exploded, & they were at Steve's house right afterwards, after the two men insisted that their love ones get checked out. Steve proceeded to give the three necklaces to their new owners, "Kono, You are the bear, Fierce & Unstoppable", Steve said, as he began, "Chin, You are Frog, Courageous & Spirited", Danny added, Kono & Chin nodded, & said in unison, "Thank you", Then Danny put on the final necklace on Lou, They said together, "You are the Falcon, Just & Able", Lou got choked up, & said, "I won't let you down", Steve put a hand out, & said, "Five-O ?", Everyone else followed suit, & said, including, "Five-O !", & they all had a smile on their face.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
